


tumblr prompts

by glassedhalf



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bi!Rhett, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, For Science!, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Love Bites, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Open to Interpretation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pet Names, Pining Link, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teenage Rhink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassedhalf/pseuds/glassedhalf
Summary: prompts, one-shots, and drabbles from tumblr.





	1. warm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write often but I mostly keep all of my works on my Tumblr (glassedhalf) and I decided to bring them here. Hopefully, I'll start writing more (I have a few one-shots in the works :3) but until then, enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by margotandthemoon on Tumblr <3

They had always been close to each other, physically and emotionally. They weren’t afraid to show how much they cared for each other until they learned they were supposed to. They were young, Link at age 11, Rhett 12. They didn’t know words like “gay” or “straight” until they were thrown at them in accusations. 

They were mindful of keeping their distance from each other after that, no matter how cold it felt.

Years later, when Rhett suggested the idea that they cuddle on camera, “for science”, Link was stunned. He laughed at first, thinking Rhett had been joking, but when Rhett chuckled and added, “I’m serious man!” he knew there was no way he’d be turning that opportunity down.

Jean had been nice enough, walking them through each pose with patience, but Link couldn’t help but wish she wasn’t there. Not because he didn’t like her, but because all he wanted was to turn in Rhett's arms and fall asleep, relax into his large torso. He was finally being held by the man he’d been longing for, but he wasn’t allowed to enjoy it in private. 

The situation wasn’t ideal, but Link would enjoy it for what it was, having been blessed with the opportunity to be held in his friend’s arms. He finally felt at home, felt a sort of comfort, and love. 

After years of feeling cold, he finally felt warm.


	2. coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous on Tumblr <3

He realized he was in love with Link before he realized he was bisexual. 

He was only 17, but he couldn’t imagine having this kind of love with anyone other than Link. He was okay with that. He was more than okay with being in love with Link because he knew Link would always be in his life, even if they were never “together” they were going to be together, there for each other, always. But when he realized he didn’t just like girls, that he found boys to be just as attractive, anxiety flooded through him.

Telling his parents was not an option. Well, it was, but definitely not an ideal one, and not one he was willing to take, at least not any time soon. Telling Link, however, would be easier. They knew each other better than they knew themselves, and he knew that even if Link didn’t understand, he’d be there for Rhett, no matter what.

He expected Link to be confused, or at least surprised. Rhett didn’t expect him to grab his hand and smile, chuckle softly before saying, “Yeah… yeah I know, bo.”

“What? How did you…?”

“Doesn’t matter how much you’ve talked about girls and havin’ crushes on ‘em, I still knew. I seen the way you look at some of the guys, and trust me, I get it. I don’t know what I am but it definitely ain’t straight.” Link laughed as he ended his piece, giving Rhett time to process.

He would have to tell Link that he was in love with him. The whole reason he was coming out to Link was that he had planned to confess his love for him, tell him that his sexuality didn’t matter because the only person Rhett truly wanted was Link. 

But when he opened his mouth to speak, Link uttered, “I dunno where your head’s at right now but I’ve been thinkin a lot. And I know this probably isn’t what you need to hear right now but brother…” he paused, bracing himself for what he was about to tell his best friend. “I’m in love with you, bo. I’m so unbelievably in love with you and-” 

Link was cut off my Rhett’s lips gently pressing against his own.

“I love you to Link,” Rhett said once they parted, foreheads leaning against each other.

It wasn’t until Link suggested they come out to their parents that he broke down, crying into Link’s neck and shoulder, Link tearing up as well. Rhett’s grip on his hand tightened, as if he let go he would drown. 

They would get through this, together, like they always had.


	3. dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous on Tumblr <3

“We’re like an old married couple,” Link said, his voice echoing through the Ear Biscuits studio. He said that a lot recently, it seemed. Maybe it was because they finally realized how close they actually were, having known each other longer than they knew their wives. 

Rhett smiled, having heard and said that statement numerous times, and each time they said it they realized how accurate of a description it was. 

“Should I start calling you ‘dear’?” Link chuckled, and Rhett felt victory in that he made his friend laugh. 

“Nah man, we shouldn’t fuel the fire,” Link countered, a soft smile betraying his words. “Turn my nob though, I can barely hear ya,” he added. 

A devious smile formed on Rhett’s face, doing as Link asked. “Sure thing, dear."


	4. hickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous on Tumblr <3
> 
> warning: nsfw content in this chapter, check the tags :P

He felt weightless and dizzy with pleasure. 

Firm hands gripped his waist, pressing him up against the office door. Soft lips and warm tongue attacked his neck, leaving wet trails in their path. Rhett laced his hand through soft hair and let his head fall back against the door, his other hand groping the chest of his lover. His eyes drifted shut and his lips parted in a gasp as he felt Link nip under his jaw. 

“Oh gosh,” he breathed. Eyes screwed shut and mouth open, he struggled to contain his whimpers and moans. Link smiled against his neck, pausing to catch his breath. He pulled away from Rhett’s neck to pull him into a rough kiss, full of passion and lust. 

“You love this, don’t you baby?” Link spoke against his lips. “Anybody could walk by and hear your filthy moans. Hear you beggin’ for more than just my mouth on your neck.” He chuckled low in his throat. “So naughty, Rhett.“ 

Rhett could only manage a deep groan in response as he felt Link dip back into his neck for another taste, this time sucking a mark into his skin. Rhett hissed, and writhed with pleasure, tightening his hands in his friend’s hair and t-shirt. 

Link squeezed the tall man’s waist with one hand while the other traveled to the front of his jeans. He pressed with the heel of his palm and let his fingers dance across Rhett’s dick. The man gasped and pushed his hips into Link’s hand, parting his legs slightly. He felt blood rush to his cock, pulling another whimper out of him. 

This was so unprofessional. The crew was still in the building, working, while their bosses were grinding like horny teenagers, knowing there were going to be questions about the purple mark on his neck. 

But as he felt Link scrape his teeth against the newly formed hickey, he melted into Link’s arms, his resolve falling away. He stopped worrying about their employees, pushing harder against Link’s hand on his cock, moaning at the feeling of his lips on him, searching for release.


End file.
